Medical Injectors
by vegemite
Summary: A short HL oneshot from a random Rebel's POV set just before ESB. Just something I cooked up one day. I don't own SW.


A quick little Han/Leia fic set just before ESB, with some random person's point of view. Read and Review!

**Medical Injectors**

They were doing it again. Han Solo and Princess Leia, screeching at each other over what I thought seemed very trivial: a medical injector.

"What are you doing?" she asked him accusingly in the medical bay. I didn't mean to overhear, but I was sitting close by. They couldn't see me; I was behind a computer terminal. I'd just been trying to inventory some equipment, but then they'd barged in, yelling, and I was caught off guard. Can you really blame me for being a little curious? The whole base is guessing what exactly's going on between the two of them. There's nothing better to do on this snowball of a planet.

Han was looking through a bunch of crates. "The _Falcon_ needs an emergency medical injector." He was being rather short. I wondered if perhaps they'd been having one of their infamous fights today, you know, the ones that the Imps can hear from across the galaxy.

"You can't take that, it's needed!" She seemed very intent on keeping the item from him. Jeez, it was just a medical injector!

"Look, I had to use the last one on Chewie when he got that gash on his forehead after being tossed around the ship on our last mission. You guys owe us."

"Those injectors are for official Alliance personnel. If you'd take the time to sign up we'd be more than happy to give them to you!" Damn, she was angry. It looked like she'd struck a nerve with Han, too.

"You don't want non-'Alliance personnel'? Fine, I can leave, I've just been waiting for a chance! I've got enough problems without worrying about your losing war!" He started to stalk towards the door (and me!), but the princess got in his way, planted her feet, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I said and you know it." Fire in the eyes. It made me a little scared. They were pretty close, if they found me now what would they do? Burn me at the stake? Crush me with ice blocks?

"So you want me to stay? Then I'm taking the injector." He strode back over to the boxes, leading Princess Leia away from me (phew!). He started opening crates again, chucking their contents around, moving along to a new box when he didn't find anything. I hoped he was willing to put all that stuff back, I'd just inventoried it that morning!

"Captain Solo." I could hear her freeze over. "Get away from those boxes. You are not authorized. If you require supplies I can get you a request form." What the hell was wrong with her? The man just wanted a medical injector!

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't care about your stupid regulations or 'request forms,' and I'm sick to death of hearing about how terrible a person I am because I won't join your damn alliance. I'm still here, ain't I? If you hate me so much, send me away! I'll go!"

She sighed. "I don't hate you."

"I'm sure." His back was turned to her at this point, so he couldn't see what I did. Leia started to sag. All of a sudden she didn't seem to be able to hold herself up as much. She didn't seem as enormously angry as she had before. She looked really...small.

"No, Han, I don't hate you, really. It's just...stress. Tension. This planet. It's causing people to go crazy." She could say _that_ again! I hardly dared to think it, but was she actually being...nice to him? In my two year in the Alliance, in all the times I've seen them going down the hall together, I have never seen Princess Leia act openly kindly to Han Solo. She never apologized. Everyone knew that responsibility lay on him. She was the Ice Princess, the one no one wanted to get on the bad side of.

"Is that an apology?" He seemed as incredulous as I was. "Usually you make me come crawling for forgiveness." She blushed a little.

"Maybe I got tired of pulling you around like you were on a leash."

"No one holds me on a leash, sweetheart." He moved a little closer. "Unless I want them to." Ooh, this was getting interesting.

"It was...I was just speaking figuratively. I didn't mean anything." She had not stopped blushing. Was she having premature menopause? That was impossible, she was only about 22!

"Yeah, I know." He grinned. That grin worried me, for her sake.

They were now staring straight into each other's eyes. The Princess seemed frozen to the floor. Han took a step towards her and she broke the eye contact, fidgeting with her fingers. What a change! In less than five minutes they'd gone from screaming bloody murder at each other to...well, this! I couldn't believe what I was witnessing!

"How much do you want?"

"What?"

"For the injector. I guess that since I'm not official personnel I'll have to pay for it." Why hadn't this option come up before? They could have saved themselves a couple of bruised vocal chords a piece.

"Oh, that's OK, I could just fake a form..."

"You're gonna cheat the system for me? Thanks, princess, I didn't know you cared." Neither did I, but it meant I'd have to re-inventory.

"I don't care! I mean, well..." she muttered some sort of curse under her breath. Solo took this moment, while her guard was down, to pull her up close to him. Whoa, smooth! He dipped her, like in those old holos, so that her upper body was almost parallel to the floor, supporting her with his arms. Very precarious.

"You know you care," he said with a leer. That snapped her back.

"Let go of me this instant!" He showed no intention of doing so and every intention of continuing with whatever he pleased. She looked like she'd pummel him.

That was when I stepped in. There was no way anyone was getting injured while I was on duty. I slipped over to the door and opened it so it looked like I'd just entered the room. (I wasn't about to let on that I'd seen the whole thing!) I cleared my throat and both of the looked over, completely taken aback. Leia dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" I knew damn well I was!

"No, I was just...getting a medical injector." Han picked up the little syringe. He offered Leia a hand, but she just glared at him. "Bye, princess." He winked at her as he left.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Princess Leia pulled herself up and dusted away the little bits of snow on her back. "Lieutenant." She nodded slightly and marched out of the room. Her demeanor was stern, but I knew that wasn't how she felt. I'd seen the look in her eyes as she'd hit the floor. Surprise, and then the tiniest hint of disappointment.


End file.
